El secuestro
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: Una mafia liderada por un malvado Diggersby el cual mantiene cautiva a Gardevoir la cual sólo desea dos cosas: morir o ser salvada por Gallade su amigo de la infancia ya que los padres de Gardevoir, líderes de otra mafia, no harán nada por ella. UA


**Disclaimer: este UA (universo alternativo) está totalmente echo por mi a diferencia de pokémon que no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Capitulo único: El secuestro.**

Los pokémon, criaturas tan similares a los humanos que hasta llegan a sorprendernos muchas veces, tal y como veremos a continuación ya que en el mundo de los pokémon no sólo hay risa, diversión, juegos y aventuras, también existe una organización que maneja a cada pokémon de la gran ciudad que viven muchos con miedo mientras que otros una vida con un sin fin de comodidades.

Un Gallade caminaba por las oscuras calles de esta ciudad. Cubierto por un abrigo oscuro con capucha. Caminaba con cuidado hasta llegar a una esquina donde se apoyó contra la pared y abrió en periódico, el "Poke-Times".

-¿Sabes algo de ella? -Dijo aparentemente a la nada.

Una figura se podía ver del otro lado de la muralla de ladrillo, justo en la esquina a un lado de él.

-Está bien, pero aún la tienen cautiva hasta que paguen lo que deben. -se escuchó del otro lado. -¿Sabes? No tiene ningún sentido abrir el periódico sí está tan oscuro.

Gallade dobló el periódico y lo colocó bajo su brazo algo enojado.

-Tú sólo encargate de hacer tú trabajo y yo el mío.

Gallade se alejó y el otro pokémon también, cada uno por caminos diferentes, dándose la espalda.

El joven pokémon miró el cielo casi sin estrellas con tristeza, siempre era la misma noticia para él: "ella está bien pero no por mucho". Pensaba.

Llegó a su hotel y vio al recepcionista durmiendo nuevamente tapando su camino al ascensor.

-No entiendo porque contrataron a un Snorlax para hacer este trabajo. -Se dijo frustrado.

Subió por las escaleras y llegó a su cuarto donde se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en un sillón junto a una mesa en la cual descansaba una foto que tomó con cuidado y tristeza mientras acaricia un poco el marco. En la foto se veía a una Gardevoir sonriente en un día soleado.

-Mayra. -Suspira. -Hago lo que puedo por librarte, pero cada vez temo que esté demorando mucho. -Gallade cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejó la foto a un lado.

Mientras tanto en un enorme edificio que tenía una pequeña puerta la cual daba a otro piso increíble bajo tierra, más grande de lo que se veía por encima, se encontraban una gran cantidad de pokémon yendo de un lado a otro, unos ocupados y otros sólo conversaban.

En el lugar más recóndito del edificio había una habitación en la que un Sudowodo debía entrar, más estaba muy asustado. La puerta decía "no molestar" y aunque el asustado pokémon tenía buenas noticias para su jefe, no quería saber que pasaba sí lo interrumpía.

Tomando valor el pequeño pokémon tocó la puerta mientras se escuchaban conversaciones del otro lado y risas femeninas.

-Pase. -Se escuchó una voz calmada lo que relajó al pokémon.

Abrió lento la puerta y encontró a su jefe un enorme y gordo Diggersby que estaba sentado en un jacuzzi con dos Lopunny, tenía a ambas abrazadas con las orejas mientras una le daba de comer uvas con crema en la boca.

-¡Ah! Javier, eres tú. -Dijo el Diggersby juntando más a las Lopunny a él. -¿Qué necesitas?

-S-Señor. -Javier hizo una reverencia un poco nervioso. -Hemos eliminado con éxito a la banda rival "equipo bellaco".

El Diggersby rió feliz ante la comunicación de Javier y las Lopunny lo siguieron.

-¿Ven chicas? se los dije, no importa que el líder sea tipo fantasma, mis hombres pueden con todo ¿Quién los eliminó?

-Para sorpresa de algunos fue el señor Luca.

-¿Luca? Pero él sólo trabaja cuando le conviene. -Dijo sorprendido para luego volver a sonreír. -Está comenzando a escucharme o tenía cuentas pendientes con Gengar, lo más sorprendente es que se supone que él debería ser débil contra ese tipo.

-No han hablado con él, desde que los eliminó ha desaparecido.

-No importa, ya volverá. -Ríe un poco. -oye tengo una última pregunta ¿Cómo está la Gardevoir que tenemos cautiva? ¿Nos ha dicho sobre el informante o sus padres tratan de pagar el rescate?

-No señor, se niega completo a hablar y de sus padres no se ha sabido nada hasta ahora.

-ah. -Diggersby suspira. - detesto tratar mal a una chica, diles que van a tener que ser malos con ella. -Ordenó sin mucha importancia.

-Señor, ella ha estado sin comer, sin beber y siendo golpeada por los últimos tres días. -Exclamó sorprendido Javier.

-¿Y por qué han sido tan amables? -Diggersby sonríe.

-Sí señor, les informaré de inmediato sus órdenes.

Javier se retiró y Diggersby encendió un puro mientras lo colocaba en su boca.

-Que malo eres Berni. -Dijo una de las Lopunny, la Shiny.

-¿A nosotras nos harías algo así? - Preguntó la otra que era de color normal.

-Claro que no, no podría tratar mal a mis chicas.

Mientras Javier se alejaba escuchó las risas de los tres pokémon y continuó su camino algo incómodo.

Llegó hasta un cuarto totalmente blanco donde estaba Mayra, la Gardevoir, con esposas en sus manos colgando del techo, múltiples marcas se veían en la que alguna vez fue una blanca y hermosa piel mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda de color negro.

El Sudowodo se acercó con cuidado y movió un poco el rostro de la pokémon.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupada.

Mayra no contestó pero se movió sólo un poco.

-Habla, ¿Quién es el informante? Me lo dices ahora, o se lo dirás a los Ursaring que están detrás de esa puerta.

Mayra no se movió ni un poco y Javier se desesperó aún más, de verdad no quería dejar a esa chica peor de lo que estaba.

-Quiero a mi mamá. -Dijo casi por delirio.

El Sudowodo la vio apenado y casi se le destroza el corazón ante aquella confesión que hizo la chica lastimada.

-Estúpida. -Sudowodo se alejó y la dejó sola de nuevo.

Mayra ya no tenía ganas ni de llorar, no podía, ni siquiera había una gota de agua en su cuerpo y no tenía ánimo ni para sufrir, sólo esperaba dos cosas, o morir o que Gallade fuera por ella.

-Por favor Max, ayúdame. -Pensó con tristeza.

Mientras tanto Luca caminaba por el edificio de la mafia, relajado mientras unas cuantas hembras del lugar lo saludaban de forma coqueta y él les guiñaba el ojo.

-Luca. -Se le acercó una Mismagius. -El jefe quiere verte. -dijo sonriendo coqueta.

-¿Desde cuándo damas tan bellas están en la mafia trabajando? -Luca sonríe y continúa su camino.

Al llegar fuera del cuarto de Diggersby abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y lo ve viendo televisión con las Lopunny sentadas en sus rodillas.

-Hola. -Le dijo al imponente pokémon como sí nada. -Señoritas. -Dijo luego inclinándose un poco mientras sonríe de lado.

las Lopunny rieron pero fueron acalladas por Diggersby.

-Retirense las dos, deben prepararse para la fiesta, ya lo saben. -Dijo serio.

Las dos se iban y cuando pasaron junto a Luca este le apretó la cola a las dos haciendo que saltaran de la impresión y luego se retiraron riendo.

-Luca, eres el Lucario más extraño que he visto y siempre a sido difícil para mi predecir lo que harás, por lo que no entiendo tú razón para realizar el trabajo contra Gengar.

-Estaba aburrido, vi el trabajo y decidí hacerlo. -Dijo con simpleza.

-Hay un informante aquí y no quiero comenzar a preguntarme quién a estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente.

-No te preocupes, podría ser cualquier cosa pero jamás un traidor. Escuché que tenías a una chica cautiva ¿Para qué la tienes?

-Ella sabe del traidor, es la hija de un jefe de mafia pero nadie ha venido por ella y creemos que el traidor es de esa mafia.

-¿Qué mafia? -Preguntó interesado.

-Sería mucha información y aún no estás en esa zona de confianza. -Diggersby sonríe. -Ya sabes, debes estar elegante para la fiesta, debutará la joven Mayra en una gran y especial presentación titulada "carnada".

-No me lo perdería.

Luca salió y Diggersby lo quedó observando y frunció en seño.

-Ya sabes, mantenlo vigilado. -Dijo a la nada y apareció una sombra que luego sonríe para desaparecer por la puerta.

Max, el Gallade estaba sentado en un café y se escucha un silbido por lo que paga su bebida rápidamente y corre hacia una plaza llena de árboles.

-¿Algo nuevo? -Pregunta apoyado en el árbol.

-Sí, te aconsejo llevar traje, habrá una fiesta hoy y estará la chica. -Le lanza un bolso con una invitación. -No la pierdas por nada en el mundo.

Max asiente y le sonríe antes de que la figura se vaya rápidamente entre los árboles.

-Hoy será el golpe, hoy sacaré a Mayra y me vengaré de ese estúpido Diggersby. -Pensó alegre.

Max fue hasta su cuarto de hotel en donde abrió el bolso y vio bien lo que había.

-Un teléfono celular, dinero, obviamente la invitación y el plan.

Max vio la foto de Mayra y recordó los momentos en que ambos eran un par de Ralts.

_-¡Max! -Gritaba la pequeña Ralts mientras corría hacia él._

_La pequeña usaba una cinta rosa al lado izquierdo de su cabello y abrazó al chico._

_-Mayra ¿como es que tus padres te dejan siempre salir a jugar? A la mía debo suplicarle. -Max se alejó de ella un poco._

_-Jajaja, a mis padres no les importa lo que yo haga._

_Ambos se alejaron caminando para ir a jugar cuando llegó otro pokémon corriendo empujando a ambos._

_-¡Luca! -Gritó Max._

_-¡hola! -Dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba el pequeño Riolu._

_Los tres jugaron toda la tarde hasta que Max y Luca eran llamados por sus padres, pero al momento en que Max se iba fue tomado del brazo por Mayra._

_-Max, quédate un poco más por favor. -Le suplicó con ojos llorosos._

_-No te preocupes, te veré mañana Mayra. -Acarició el cabello de la chica y se separó un poco. -Además tú mamá debe estar preocupada por ti._

_-A mis padres no les importa lo que hago. -Dijo mirando al piso._

Max apretó con fuerza las manos haciéndolas un par de puños.

-Esos cobardes, Mayra siempre tuvo razón, en cuanto supieron del secuestro tomaron su dinero y desarmaron toda la mafia, desde entonces hemos tenido que actuar como sí fuéramos ellos. Nunca creí que Mayra tuviera razón sus padres nunca se preocuparon ni un poco por ella.

Max estaba furioso cuando fue a la mansión de Mayra para saber como estaba ella y vio a los padres huyendo furioso casi mata al padre de Mayra con combate cercano.

Max se tranquilizo de a poco viendo la foto de su amiga.

-Jamás la quisieron.

Max estuvo investigando y buscando el momento preciso para rescatar a Mayra y ese momento al fin había llegado.

Buscó entre su closet buscando el traje de hace dos años rezando porque esté bien y un poco limpio que sea.

Cuando lo encontró notó lo maltrecho que estaba y que ni con suerte le cabía.

-Me pregunto sí usaba esto cuando era Kirlia. -Miró el traje y lo tiró a un lado.

Fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama frustrado pero de inmediato sintió algo bajo él y al moverse se dio cuenta de que había un traje nuevo de color negro y debajo y una camisa verde con corbata negra.

-No se le pasa ningún detalle. -Tomó una nota que estaba junto al traje y sonríe.

En el salón más grande y elegante de un increíble restaurante se veía una asombrosa atmósfera, pokémon iban y venían, todos eran de la mafia de Diggersby el cual esperaba paciente a los de la mafia de la familia de Mayra.

Diggersby no sabía que el líder y su esposa habían huido dejando al segundo al mando quién ni siquiera era de su familia sino que un hombre confianza el cual había asistido gustoso junto a otros tantos de su mafia.

Diggersby bajó junto a Mayra quién llevaba un vestido blanco más largo del que tenía y de tela fina. El vestido ocultaba las marcas de las heridas y la desnutrición.

Al sentarse Diggersby con Mayra aparecieron la Lopunny shiny y la de colores normales y se sentaron frente a ellos, ambas usaban vestidos rojos muy ceñidos al cuerpo.

-¿Por qué debemos usar ropa? -Preguntó la normal.

-Porque así se ven más lindas y elegantes. -Contestó Diggersby.

Sirvieron la comida y la primera en probarla fue Mayra quién no había comido en mucho tiempo y lo hacia muy rápido.

-Más relajada querida. -Le dijo la Lopunny shiny.

-No la molestes. -le respondió la otra. -No ha comido en mucho tiempo.

Mayra comía y bebía sin importarle nada cuando apareció Luca.

-Hola señoritas, caballero. -Saludó cortesmente.

-Que bueno que llegaste Luca, espero que no me falles.

El Lucario llevaba un traje negro y camisa roja debajo con una corbata también negra.

Una música suave sonaba en el fondo y Luca se acercó a la Lopunny y se inclinó un poco.

-Viendo que esta dama. -Mira a Mayra. -Está ocupada ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Lopunny asiente y se levanta mientras se dirigen al centro de la pista.

En eso llega Max y pasa su invitación siendo admitido de inmediato por lo que caminó con cuidado hasta el centro de la pista en donde se encontró con Luca.

-Tanto tiempo. -Dijo a modo de saludó el Gallade.

-Lo mismo digo, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado. -Respondió refiriéndose a la Lopunny.

-Puedes hacer eso después. -Dijo algo enojado Max.

Luca se separó de la Lopunny y le guiñó el ojo a lo que esta rió y se fue.

-¿Viste acaso ese vestido rojo apretado? Tú me debes mucho. -Le dijo frustrado.

-Tú jamás cambiarás ¿Dónde está ella? -Preguntó nervioso.

-Está comiendo junto a Diggersby, aún no entiendo porque sólo las chicas lo llaman por su nombre. -Dijo meditando.

Max vio a Mayra a la distancia y se dio cuenta que comía con mucha hambre y sus brazos estaban muy delgados.

-Dejaré que coma, no quiero ni pensar como la trataron. -Max apretó sus puños.

-Tratemos de no llamar la atención, ya me están siguiendo. -Luca miró a Max de reojo y vio a todos lados después.

-Está bien, trataré de mezclarme entre los pokémon y luego pondremos en práctica el plan, aunque esté nervioso no puedo dejar de pensar que un Ursaring y un Tyranitar con traje se ven graciosos. -Confesó apenado Max.

Luca se alejó de a poco y sin que lo notaran se metió por un pasillo lejos de la fiesta adentrandose en los lugares más oscuros y menos transitados del edificio.

Luca estaba viendo unos detalles de su plan cuando sintió una presencia y al voltear vio una roca.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? -Se preguntó extrañado.

Con cuidado se acercó a la roca y de pronto de la roca se formó un Spiritomb que miraba a Luca sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó entre risas de ultra tumba.

Max tomaba algo de ponche y de vez en cuando miraba nervioso a Mayra y veía con odio como Diggersby pasaba sus manos por la espalda y el cuerpo de la Gardevoir.

-Oye guapo ¿Quieres bailar? -Apareció una Jinx y tomó de la mano a Max llevando al Gallade a la pista de baile.

-N-No es necesario s-señora, estoy esperando a alguien. -Max se puso muy nervioso y no quería bailar.

-¡Nada! A bailar ¿O no eres un caballero?

Max tragó saliva y bailó con la Jinx quién a cada giro se apegada más al Gallade.

-¡Señora! Una dama no debería poner sus manos así. -Dijo incómodo y nervioso al sentir que Jinx tocaba su trasero.

Jinx bailaba feliz mientras Max sólo quería escapar, al terminar la canción Max estaba por huir cuando Jinx lo tomó de nuevo del brazo.

-Ven, te presentaré a mi tío. -Prácticamente arrastró al pobre pokémon.

-¿Qué te hice Arceus? -Dijo suspirando y mirando al techo.

La Jinx lo arrastró frente a Diggersby en donde se detuvo y miró feliz a ambos pokémon.

-Tío, mira encontré al muchacho indicado. -Dijo feliz.

-Señora yo no la conozco. -Dijo nervioso al estar frente al jefe de la mafia.

-Sobrina ¿Estás segura? Ni lo conoces. -Escudriñó atentamente la mirada de Max.

Max desvío la vista y vio a Mayra, no lo podía creer, estaba muy delgada pero a la vez se veía preciosa con ese vestido.

Se acercó a Mayra y se inclinó.

-¿Me concede esta pieza dama? -Preguntó ofreciendo su mano.

Había estado tan preocupado por ella, tenía tanto miedo de que la hubieran tratado mal, ella no se merecía algo así, pero ya no importaba preocuparse más pues estaba frente a él completamente, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones pero se veía preciosa y más aún cuando levantó su mirada al Gallade emocionada, lo suficiente para llorar y saltar hasta él abrazarlo y no dejar que nada los vuelva a separar, esconder su cabeza en el pecho de quién la buscó y planeó rescatarla como a una princesa y llorar, porque lo necesitaba, ya no aguantaba, pero tenía que contenerse para que no descubrieran que se conocían y no meter en más problemas a Max.

Mayra estaba por tocar la mano de Max como había deseado hacer hace tiempo, estaba a centímetros, su mano llegaba a temblar cuando de pronto Max retiró bruscamente su mano y vio que Jinx se había tirado contra él con fuerza separándolos.

-Él bailará conmigo. -Dijo Jinx y acto seguido arrastró a Max a la pista.

-Esa es mi sobrina, sí quiere algo lo tiene aunque le cueste. -Diggersby sonríe.

Mayra mira mientras se alejan y aguanta las ganas de llorar mientras escucha una voz resonando en su mente.

-Sólo espérame. -Decía Max por telepatía.

Mayra estaba por romper en lágrimas cuando apareció la Lopunny que no era shiny y había bailado con Max y se puso junto a Diggersby.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? -Dijo Mayra asustada y con un hilo de voz.

-No puedo dejarte querida, puedes escapar y es lo que menos necesito. -Dijo enojado Diggersby.

-Vamos déjala ir no seas malo. -Lopunny le dio un masaje en los hombros y le habló de forma sensual. -Sí quieres la acompaño para que no escape.

Diggersby sonríe y asiente.

-Está bien, pero no tarden.

Mientras Lopunny y Mayra se iban la Lopunny shiny se sentó en las rodillas de Diggersby.

Luca mientras tanto era atacado por unas rápidas bola sombra por parte de Spiritomb el cual se reía aunque algo nervioso ya que Luca lograba esquiva todos sus ataques.

-¡Quédate quieto! -Gritó desesperado.

-Tal vez sí me lo pides con voz dulce te haga caso. -Respondió Luca con una sonrisa de lado.

Spiritomb estaba furioso y en su enojo Luca aprovechó y le lanzó una aura esfera seguida de otras cuantas.

Se formó algo de polvo que Luca aprovechó para huir.

-Estoy retrasado. -Se dijo a sí mismo.

Luca corrió hasta llegar junto a unos Ryhorn, Tyranitar, Golem y otra gran cantidad de pokémon de tipo tierra.

-¿Listos? Esto tiene que ser rápido y sólo debe durar un minuto.

-Esto lo hacemos sólo porque ese Diggersby destruyó y eliminó las mafias de donde veníamos.

Los pokémon usaron todos juntos terremoto mientras Luca saltaba y trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Dentro del salón se comenzó a sentir el temblor y los pokémon se alarmaron inmediatamente.

Max se separó lo más rápido que pudo de Jinx y corrió a buscar a Mayra mientras todos los demás pokémon corrían de un lado a otro.

Max no alcanzó a encontrar a Mayra cuando el temblor se detuvo y todos se relajaron ya que no había pasado nada muy grave.

Una Nidoqueen comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-¡Las puertas se cerraron por fuera!

Revisaron cada puerta y no pudieron abrirlas, alguien las había cerrado mientras todo se movía.

Los pokémon comenzaron a empujar las puertas y a usar ataques para romperlas pero no era suficiente.

Diggersby se colocó al centro del salón.

-¡Calmense todo mundo! Esto no es nada serio.

De pronto todo el mundo vio que las paredes comenzaron a juntarse dejándolos en el centro del salón aterrados sin saber que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el centro comenzaron a caer rayos, piedras, llamaradas y una gran cantidad de ataques.

Los pokémon heridos y sin entender que sucedía intentaron moverse siendo golpeados unos con otros mientras caían más ataques.

Diggersby rápidamente actuó y se ocultó bajo tierra usando excavar mientras un sin fin de pokémon caían muertos con una increíble confusión en sus rostros intentando atacar en toda dirección.

Max miraba como los pokémon caían muertos junto a Zoroark quién mantenía firme su ilusión.

-Estos malditos se lo merecen por haber matado a toda mi familia. -Zoroark sonríe de forma siniestra.

Max se dio vuelta para no ver nada cuando sintió que alguien se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡Max! -Lloraba Mayra. -Viniste a salvarme. -Mayra lo abrazaban fuerte y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del Gallade.

-Esto está por terminar, es mejor que te ocultes y luego iré por ti. -Max beso la frente de Mayra y esta asintió.

-No es necesario. -Dijo alegre Zoroark. -Esto ya acabó.

Vieron a través de la ilusión y se dieron cuenta de que todo ser vivo en ese espacio había dejado de serlo.

Los pokémon que miraban desde la baranda del segundo piso y habían lanzado los ataques se felicitaron los unos a los otros sonrientes y se fueron rápidamente.

En eso llega Luca corriendo y sonríe.

-Y todo gracias al ingenioso plan del más ingenioso Lucario. -Dice sonriendo orgulloso.

-De eso no hay duda. -Dijo feliz Max.

-Mayra al fin estás bien, ahora podremos irnos para no volver jamás a esta ciudad. -Max la abraza.

-Jo que tiernos. -Dice Zoroark. -Yo ahora me voy, sí quieres algún día nos vemos de nuevo guapo. -le guiña el ojo a Luca y luego se va.

-Aún estoy molesto contigo Max. -Luca se cruzó de brazos.

Mayra no soltaba a Max y este apenas pudo moverse.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó curioso.

-¡Era un vestido apretado y corto! -Dice de forma dramática. -Por lo que en pago por eso en sus planes de vida estaré yo incluido.

Max y Mayra rieron cuando de pronto Luca notó algo y se sorprendió terriblemente.

-¡Mayra! -Gritó a punto de empujarla.

Su pata estaba a un centímetro cuando Diggersby salió del piso y la tomó muy fuerte saliendo metros más adelante y retrocediendo con sus orejas en las sienes de Mayra.

-Un paso más y su cerebro queda echo un Ditto. -Dijo de forma imponente.

Max y Luca retrocedieron furiosos.

-¡Déjala ir! -Gritó Max.

-no, no la dejaré, sólo por esta inútil eliminaron toda mi mafia y la rival, sólo para salvar a esta maldita inútil. -Diggersby se escuchaba furioso.

-¡Eres un maldito! -Gritó Luca. -Deja ir a mi amiga.

-Tú eres el maldito, tú dijiste que no eras traidor y le dabas información a este estúpido ¿Para que mataste a Gengar entonces?

En ese momento recibió una fuerte patada en las orejas haciendo soltar a Mayra quién de inmediato fue tomada por una figura y dejada junto a los chicos rápidamente.

- Lo hizo para distraer la atención de mi.

Diggersby se dio vuelta y vio sorprendido que era la Lopunny que no era shiny.

-¡¿Tú?! -Dijo asombrado.

-Así es, yo le daba información a Max cuando estaba lejos de tú asqueroso rostro. -Decía con el máximo desprecio que podía demostrar.

-¡Te amo Mía! -Gritó Luca.

-Eso no importa porque no me atraparan. -Diggersby se lanzó al piso a punto de volver a excavar cuando fue detenido.

Max uso síquico y lo lanzó frente a Luca.

-Ahora veremos que pasa cuando un tipo acero y lucha te ataca.

Max se acercó a Luca y se puso junto a él.

-Y un tipo síquico lucha. -Dijo en tono macabro.

Lo último que se escuchó de Diggersby fue su gritó ensordecedor.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo y se metieron a la ex mafia de Diggersby de donde sacaron todo el dinero oculto que Mía sabía donde estaba.

-Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos bien lejos y vivamos felices por siempre. -Dijo Luca riendo.

Los cuatro de inmediato sacaron el boleto de avión más próximo y huyeron a todo dar.

Mientras viajaban con destino a cualquier parte lejos Mayra recordaba todo lo que les había pasado y se abrazo más a Max

-nunca le importe a mis padres. -Dijo a punto de llorar pensando en que nunca hicieron ni el intento de buscarla.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien. -Dijo en tono bajo y relajante Max.

Al frente de ellos Luca y Mia se habían dormido en cuanto se sentaron.

-Max, te amo. -Mayra lo miraba con tristeza.

-¿Por qué me ves así? -Preguntó preocupado. -La tomó suavemente del rostro y la besó con cuidado como sí se fuera a romper. -No hubiera echo esto sí no te amara y bueno Luca también se arriesgó más que yo, pero es porque es un idiota.

-Y Mía, después de ustedes siempre fue mi mejor amiga quién me contaba todos sus problemas. -Dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Mayra se apoyó en el pecho de Max y cerró los ojos mientras este acariciaba con cuidado su cabello.

-Te amo y no dejaré que nada te vuelva a pasar.

Fin

**Holi! Me dio el atacaso artístico cuando vi la imagen de un Diggersby con dos Lopunny y parecía un mafioso que no me aguanté y quise escribirlo :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia como a mi escribirla. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir excepto: no se metan con la mafia y no se les olvide a los que este día celebran el día de las madres ¡El regaló! O.O**

**Espero review para saber su opinión sobre esta historia y nos leemos.**

**pd: la verdad no tengo idea de por qué tanto nombre que inicia con "M" debe ser sólo que me gustan xD**


End file.
